


Happy Tail Syndrome

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because I found out that Happy Tail Syndrome is a Thing, Fluff, Future Fic, Hybrids, M/M, Pointless fluff written in 5 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: Shouyou is a canine hybrid with happy tail syndrome. It's stupidly adorable. He even goes so far as to sprain his tail from wagging it too much.





	Happy Tail Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/wholesomememes/comments/7yeqae/may_we_all_experience_happiness_like_this_dog_has/) post, where a person has to take their dog to the vet from wagging his tail too much.
> 
> Pointless fluff for midterm stress relief!

Shouyou is a canine hybrid who suffers from happy tail syndrome. Simply put, he gets so excited that he’ll wag and thump his tail to the point of bleeding. Thank goodness for the kind Doctor Hikari! He’s a regular patient because of such activities, but Dr. Hikari understands. He’s a specialist in hybrid treatment and happy tail syndrome is a surprisingly common affliction among canine hybrids.

Tobio has known this for a while. His dumb boyfriend will get all worked up about something like winning the first game in a tournament and thrash his tail all the way home on the bus, resulting in a bloody mess. Despite how sensitive tails are, Shouyou never notices what he’s doing until it looks like a horrible murder was just committed. Maybe it’s endorphins or maybe it’s just his dumbass self, but either way he’s had to get used to it.

The habit only gets worse once they start playing professionally. Higher stakes, greater challenges and stronger allies all mean more excitement and energy for the hyperactive little guy, to the point where it’s rare to see a day when his tail tip isn’t bandaged from abuse.

Like the college team and Karasuno before, the professional team were worried about this, but not for long. They saw that it didn’t hurt Shouyou’s performance… and well, it’s adorable. Shouyou’s almost always smiling so much it looks painful and his vigorous tail wagging matches in intensity. Here’s a person who’s just so happy to be living right now. It’s infectious. Heck, it seems as if the sun itself follows him, drawn in by his positivity!

Their wedding night took the cake.

Wedding nights are supposed to be romantic, spent with the closest friends and family in a moment to be cherished forever, and yet not even two hours after saying their vows, the newlywed couple is in Dr. Hikari’s office.

Shouyou sprained his tail from wagging it too hard.

“You dumbass! How could you wag so much that you sprain your tail?”

“Because of you, duh! You make me so happy and with everyone there I couldn’t help myself! Do you know how many years I’ve planned this in my head?”

Tobio sighs. He’s a dumbass, but he’s his dumbass. What could be more _Shouyou_ than getting hurt from being too happy?

Even though it’s only a sprain, the whole wedding party flooded the clinic. There’s not nearly enough room for all of them because of Shouyou wanting to invite absolutely everyone, even Tsukishima, so they find themselves in an almost comical scenario where they queue up around the clinic like on Black Friday, waiting their turn to talk. Dr. Hikari didn’t expect any less from the little golden retriever-like hybrid. Thankfully there aren’t any serious cases ongoing, allowing the army of loved ones gather all around the clinic without causing problems.

“I’m sorry… I feel like I ruined our wedding with this. Bleach and antibacterials aren’t exactly the most romantic scents.”

“Don’t worry about it. I probably should have seen this coming. Besides, we were able to get through all the important stuff. So what if we’re in a clinic instead of dancing? You know I’d just embarrass myself.”

Shouyou giggles. For all his athleticism, Tobio can’t dance to save his life. He’s been trying really hard, too. Oh well. They’ll have plenty of chances to dance terribly together later.

“Thanks for understanding.”

“Of course, dumbass.”


End file.
